


Noticed by Senpai

by G_SilverMaknae



Category: TXT (Korea Band), Tomorrow X Together | TXT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Jealousy, Jeonjealous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_SilverMaknae/pseuds/G_SilverMaknae
Summary: Choi Soobin falls in love at first sight , meets said crush and gets kissed in the process.





	Noticed by Senpai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireSeokjinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DesireSeokjinnie).



3:10 and 9 seconds  
3:10 and 10 seconds  
3:10 and 11 seconds

Three.. Soobin would you please shut up, yelled Yeonjun. You see to say he was nervous was an understatement, very fucking out of this galactic world nervous was a more accurate description of how he was feeling at this very unfortunate moment.

You may ask what is he so nervous about, well Soobin was not only about to make his debut but also about to meet the man of dreams, light of his days and love his life. This man being one whole Kim Seokjin , yes you heard that right as in Jin from bts as in Worldwide Handsome jin, as in car door guy jin, also better know to him and his members and Jin sunbaenim.

Is not like Soobin had never seeing said man, Jin had been a constant present and source of support during their trainee days. Soobin had purposely audition for big hit after falling head over heels for Jin during one of their many comebacks, to be more specific their N.O. comeback you know that part when bts is coming down the stairs on the music video and suddenly they cut to each member and show Jin turning his head around to the side smugly smirking….. Ughhh yes, soobin could talk about said scene for the rest of his life. To his surprise the day of his audition some BTS members were there, read one whole power visual and vocalist aka Jin Adonis reincarnated, and Namjoon sunbaenim . Soobin should have been happy or nervous to meet his idol, but instead he felt jealous, jealous that he had to witness NamJin happen right under his very own nose. He was so unfocused that he completely screwed up his audition, thanks to one particular angel he was able to re do his audition, that angel being Seokjin.

Seokjin didn't stop at intervening on Soobin's behalf, he personally took time to calm him down before his second try, he remembers how seokjin took him by the hands and guided him to the hallway were be offered him water, comforting words and a very tight hug. Seokjin threw a Hwating on Soobin's way and well the Seokjin effect took place, he aced his audition and manage to top the score board.

Soobin thought that would be his last time in front of his guardian shoulder angel but apparently Jin was as caring as he seen on tv, and would constantly visit the trainee courts with gifts in the form of homemade food prepared by himself. Sometimes other members would come with him, specially a certain bunny maknae that seem to be attached to Jin at all times. 

Jungkook sunbaenim was very observant and he seen to have notice the crush Soobin harbor for the older man. Jungkook made it clear that jin was his hyung and his only. He would constantly back hug jin, hold hands with Jin and even boop his very boopable nose. Soobin learned very early on that when it came to jin every bts member was just as possessive and protective.

Now back to his cruel reality, this cruel present in which Soobin has to not so patiently wait for BTS sunbaenim to make their appearance in their practice room. Bang PD had arrange for BTS to give TxT a small talk of encouragement, and in his very tired mind, Soobin had thought that it would all be fine . It took him a good couple hours to realize he would see jin in his natural state, and that jin would see Soobin in his very sweaty, exhausted and dirt trainee poor state. Hence his initial panic. Soobin hadn't realize that he was counting each passing minute out loud until Yeonjun hyung had called him out for it.

Just as Soobin was about to continue counting down to his time of doom, the door opens and he could swear he experience love at first the way movies desict it. Suddenly he feels light headed, his legs go week, he experiences tunnel vision as the room becomes incredibly bright, there is rose petals flying around and in the background he can hear miss right being played. It honestly looks like one of those ridiculously cliche moments on anime shows, and Soobin feels like the school girl squealing over the attractive senpai.

Just when he thought this moment couldn't get more ridiculous and embarrassing he feels someone whispering by his ear, the words “close your mouth or you're gonna catch flies” begin to register on his system, he turns around and Jimin is doubling over his body in laughter. Soobin goes pink face at what just happened between him and jimin, and the fact that now everyone is staring at his obviously blushing face.

Jin's POV.

How cute can he get , I mean like look at him all flustered and squishy, oh Soobinah what are you doing to hyung. I should be upset at your exchange with jimin, no one but me should be able to make you flush that way. Yet here I'm gushing over your natural cute side. If my members were to ask I would never admit my crush over your cute giant self, not because I'm embarrassed by my feelings but because I know better than to give them and your members a reason to pick on you. As everyone else begins to point out your flustered state I see Jimin begin to approach you once again and I can't help but to intervene and make it clear that you're mine only, and only Im allowed to touch you from now on.

Jin: Soobinah aren't you gonna greet hyung? Did you not miss me? , hyung missed you alot I say as I place my hands on his arms and bring him to my side. “ Don't worry ok , hyung is here now, and I'm gonna teach you how to be handsome on stage , ok”

Jungkook: ya hyung you should teach him how to put on his pants properly , you know so they don't fall off.

Jin: Yah you punk how dare you bring that up , jeon jungkook I swear I didn..

Soobin: Hyung don't worry about that ok, you still looked cool and more handsome than everyone else”. Did I actually just said that, did I actually just interrupt jin sunbae 

Jin: yeah you did but don't worry hyung is not angry about it, it was cute , thanks for defending me Soobinnie. 

Namjoon: anyway Bang PD asked us to spend some time with you and give you a pep talk from brothers to brothers, oh we also brought food

Beomgyu: is that Jin's hyung homemade food

Jin: oh it is, I wanted you all to enjoy a warm meal before your debut and since I know how much Soobin loves my food I thought to make you some.

Both bands sit on the floor, and talk about how they are feeling and how important this is for all 12 of them. Soobin wants to die at this very moment because Jin sunbae did not only hold him, but he sat him on his lap and is currently feeding him, from his peripheral vision Soobin can feel every BTS member glaring at him, his own members are stuffing their mouths with food, in hope to suppress some of their laughter. Oh man Soobin is never gonna live this down is he.

It takes him a while to get comfortable with the situation, he still enjoys the food, but this certain bunny sunbae keeps glaring at him. Oh my god he's coming our way. Why is he coming here for, god this is it , Im gonna die, he's gonna kill me, Soobin thinks. Suddenly seokjin is no longer feeding him, jungkook takes Jin arm away and puts it around himself, he sets one of his thighs over jin's amd begins to happily feed Jin. 

Seokjin is too happy being fed that he fails to register the glares Jungkook is sending in Soobin's direction. The competitive, and possessive glares that have the word MINE written all over it. Jungkook is looking at him, the way Jin sunbae looks at boil chicken, with disgust. They continued to talk and eat, and even though Soobin is too nervous to register anything that's being said, he feels happy, happy to know that maybe just maybe Jin feels the same way for him. Don't get him wrong he is still scared, but he decides all that doesn't matter right now, as he enjoys home made food and rests against the shoulders he loves so much.

The Next Day…..

Everything went well, choreography was on point, vocals were sharp and clear and rappers spit fire. Soobin thought it couldn't get better but as he arrived into their backstage room, Jin was waiting for him, the older man embraced him in tight warm hug, he felt his knees going weak and his legs only gave up after he realized there was a pair of plush, wet lips on his cheeks. Jin was looking at him with so much tenderness and affection, Jin caressed his cheeks with his soft tiny hands. To say Soobin was in shock is well kinda shocking, what did this mean, were they dating, did Jin like him, was Soobin dead, did Jungkook sunbaenim killed him on his sleep? Soobin heard Jin giggle, and he was so stupefied by the kiss he had been given that when Jin left the room after blowing him a kiss, Soobin could only do as much as raise his hands in hope to catch the imaginary kiss. His legs went numb, his vision became blurry and as his members came inside the room, Soobin's body rock back and hit the floor.  
Because Jin his role model  
Jin his one and only love  
Jin his amazing sunbae  
Had kissed him.  
Now Soobin was sure that he had died, and an angel in the form of Jin had received him in gay heaven.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel about this fic. Im new to this kind of writting but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
